


sweetest little eternity

by LydiaOfNarnia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Beach Day, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaOfNarnia/pseuds/LydiaOfNarnia
Summary: Dick forces Lewis into the sun for a day, but he doesn't hate it as much as he thinks he will.





	sweetest little eternity

**Author's Note:**

> dick is always dick in my fics but nixon has too many damn names
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, the characters in this fic are based off of their fictional portrayals from the miniseries Band of Brothers, and I mean no disrespect to the real-life veterans!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [renelemaires](http://renelemaires.tumblr.com/)!

Two things Lewis knows about the sun: it's extremely unfriendly to hangover sufferers, and it's one of Dick's favorite things.

Lewis is reluctant to allow himself to be coaxed outside for the first reason, but ultimately gives in thanks to the second. He knows how hard Dick works (harder than _he_ works, Lewis will be the first to admit), and he knows that this day off is something the other man has been looking forward to for a while now. It's rare that Dick and Lewis just get a day all to themselves, without responsibility or worry -- in the history of their relationship, it's almost unheard of. First there was OCS, then training, then they found themselves in the middle of a war. Compared to all of this, management at Nixon Nitration sounds like it should be a breeze, but Dick works just as hard here as he did back in Europe. It's just the way he is, Lewis has decided. Dick is a worker, and he'll be that way until the day he dies. He's happy that way, and if Dick is happy then Lewis is too.

It's their one day off together, and Lewis would be perfectly happy to spend it lazing around the house. They could stay in bed until noon, read books, listen to the radio, and even cook together -- a nice, responsibility-free day. However, "lazy" isn't in Dick's vocabulary. Lewis should have known better.

"I hate this," he mutters, pouting from the relative sanctuary of beneath his umbrella. "The sun is too strong today. Why's it so strong? We're in goddamn New Jersey."

"The sun always finds a way to shine," Dick replies, and then looks over at Lewis and grins like what just came out of his mouth wasn't the corniest shit he's ever heard him say. "Maybe if you took those glasses off you'd see past the glare."

Lewis allows his eyes to flicker towards the blinding reflection of sunlight off of the water for just a second before scowling. "If I take these sunglasses off, I'm going to burst into flames."

Dick snorts. It's the sort of laugh he doesn't do often, doesn't let many people hear, and for that reason it's Lewis's favorite. "You can't stay inside on a day like this, Lew."

"I've stayed inside on better days. I'm not a day person. We've established this by now."

It's only noon, but Dick dragged him out of bed too early for his liking. Lewis's entire body still feels weighed down by sleep; his head is fuzzy, but he knows there's no chance of him falling asleep now. He's never felt comfortable on the beach, even here on his family's secluded private one. He isn't like Dick, who finds sanctuary amidst the sun and the sea. Lewis would much rather be inside, away from oppressive heat and sand that sneaks into places sand should never be.

He settles for leaning back in his chair and pouting up at the roof of his umbrella. It's juvenile, sure, but he has to express his displeasure some way, and he doesn't have the heart to bug Dick with his whining. Maybe his dramatics do the trick anyway, because he hears the other man give a chuckle before a gentle touch on his shoulder startles him back to attention.

He turns his head, and no sooner has he done that than something cool is being pressed to his mouth. His lips part automatically, mouth filling with watery sweetness as the piece of fruit slides from between Dick's fingers. Lewis chews, swallows, then regards Dick critically.

"Plying me with food now? I will not be so easily won."

"You have a sweet tooth," is all Dick says, although he's still grinning. "Watermelon is good this season. Try some more."

Maybe Lewis won't be so easily manipulated, but Dick is feeding him by hand, and he's not enough of an idiot to turn that down. Also, Dick is right -- the watermelon _is_ good. He indulges until sweet juice is dripping down his chin, sliding in rivulets down Dick's wrist. Lewis wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, but Dick only sighs before rising from his chair.

"Don't drown. I won't jump in after you."

"Call the coast guard," is Dick's wry reply. "Maybe they can reach me before I swim back on my own."

"Watch out for sharks," Lewis says, and Dick tosses a towel over his head.

Because it's hot, and heat has a special way of sapping every ounce of energy from his body, Lewis leaves the towel there until he hears Dick's footsteps approaching again. He isn't sure how much time has passed -- he's staying awake, but only just -- but when the shade is pulled from his head again the other man's bare chest is glistening. His hair is plastered to his forehead, dyes auburn by the water; Dick's shoulders and back have turned a bright red. He winces as he rubs himself down, and leaves the towel cast over his shoulders as if he thinks he stands a chance of hiding it.

Lewis sighs, turning to the bag Dick had packed for them. He draws out the bottle of aloe, shaking it in his hands, and catches Dick's wince just as he goes to sit on his own chair. "Nope," Lewis says sharply, and points to the bottom of his own. "Get your freckled hide over here before you turn into a tomato."

Dick knows better than to argue by now. He positions himself at the foot of Lewis's chair, in between his spread legs, and bares his back to him. The aloe lotion is cool, but he doesn't flinch at the first touch of it on his back. "Why do you never remember sunscreen?"

"I _put_ sunscreen on."

"Then you need better sunscreen." Lewis's lips turn up in a small quirk. "Better idea, let me take care of it for you. I'm willing to take responsibility for this one."

"You're a saint, Lew."

It isn't said in Dick's usual dry, humoring tone. The words are uttered with sincerity that gives Lewis pause, hands stilling on Dick's aloe-soaked shoulders. It's all the opportunity needed for Dick to spin around and catch his lips with his own.

Lewis's first reaction is the one that's been ingrained in him -- _caution._ This isn't the privacy of their home, where they have a million individual infinities to themselves. This is in the light of day, in a place where they can be noticed. Instinct drives him to pull away, frantic thoughts of _someone will see_ flashing through his mind, but Dick's gentle grip on his arms steadies him.

"There's no one here," he whispers, the words grazing the side of Lewis's mouth. Lewis closes his eyes, accepts the solitude for what it is, and leans in again.

He doesn't want to pull away. The sun is bright, the day is warm, and the only sounds are the pulsing waves and Dick's breath against him. It is so easy to sit here and kiss for as long as they want, without fear of discovery or repercussions.

This is their little slice of peace, of eternity, he decides. For as long as he can, Lewis is going to hold on to it. Dick's hands tighten on his arms, and Lewis presses into his mouth with a renewed determination not to let go.


End file.
